


Play The Part - Rumple VS Gold!

by TesalionLortus



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Actor Robert Carlyle, Dark Magic, Demon Deals, Embedded Video, Epic Bromance, Fanvids, Funny, Gen, Love, Magic, Multiple Personalities, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesalionLortus/pseuds/TesalionLortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Mr. Gold actually faced Rumpelstiltskin? </p>
<p>Multiple personality disorder!</p>
<p>It's time to make a deal!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play The Part - Rumple VS Gold!




End file.
